Those eyes
by Arashi.Cyanne
Summary: He made me forget about Shindou. For once he wasn't in the middle of my attention. His eyes which never laughed like the rest of his face hypnotized me. AkanexFey One-shot.


Those Eyes

Okay, this pairing may be a little bit random, but Akane being amazed by the whole future thing kept slumbering around in my thoughts, so, this is it. Btw, English isn't my native language, so sometimes I just don't know it, okay. :) Oh, I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone

Just a day like any other day. Me and the other managers where preparing the training while the boys changed in their uniforms and did a warming up. Only our captain Tenma was missing. But I didn't care, as long as Shin-sama was there I didn't care about anything. Even when a soccerball hit my head I didn't mind. When Tenma was 20 minutes late we went back to the clubroom. After another 10 minutes Shinsuke wanted to look for him, just when he walked towards the door it opened and in the dooropening where Tenma and 2 other boys, together with Aoi. (I propably missed her going out because I was staring at Shindou). One of the boys I recognized as Tsurugi Yuuichi, the other was unknown to me. And looking at the others they didn't know him as well. While Tenma introduced him to us he smiled, but his eyes didn't laugh. They were sad, like he was hurt. I wondered why? His clothes were a kind of weird, like they were from the future. Maybe he was a huge fan of science-fiction, like me. But then again, how big was that chance?

In the end the boys went playing with Tsurugi-san joining them in practice. The other boy, which I now knew was called Fei, just sat on the bench, saying he didn't want to trouble them. But, of course, with Tenma on the field no one stays on the bench for long, so after some time he took to the field and... He put a spell on me, the way he jumped and runned around, I've never seen something like that in my life. The others were quite surprised as well, not used to this boy, but because their passes connected, they connected. It was the miracle of soccer. I'm in love with him, that's it, I know the feeling, I'm in love with Shindou as well, maybe... maybe I should give up on Shindou? Maybe I should grab my chance with this new boy. I brought my camerea close to my face... and waited. I just stood there like that for like five minutes, then... Click. I took a photo, and another one. It was weird, but I felt happy.  
His reaction surprised me. 'Excuse me, but could I see?' Shindou never asked, he just knew I took photo's, but he never asked if he could take a look at them. I slowly nodded, showing him the pictures. 'These look great, you've got talent.' I felt yellow flowers appearing. 'A-arigatou eh...' 'Fei, my name's Fei, but you probably knew.' I shook my head. 'No, I didn't, you introduced yourself, but I forgot.' He nodded, and it seemed like he understood. 'So Fei, how long have you known Tenma?' Aoi interrupted our little moment, Modori glared at her, she had noticed what was going on. 'Ehm, not that long, only one or two weeks.' Fei answered. It seemed like a short time, but just by seeing him training with the team made me realise that soccer players don't need a long time to become friends, as long as they enjoy the same thing, kicking around a ball.

Suddenly things took a weird turn. Aoi asked where Fei lived, and I think it was the wrong question. He and Tenma, who came over to us a little earlier, had a short conversation. It didn't take long for I saw it. The Inazuma TM Caravan, which would take us on awesome adventures, but that was something I didn't know at that moment. I had no idea what was happening, until the words were spoken. 'We're from the future.' I was the only one who wasn't wiped out by all the information about paralel worlds and timetraveling. Something snapped. I would see the smiling eyes of this boy from the future, even if it meant dancing in front of Oda Nobunaga, participating in the war between France and England, having to endure the jokes of Liu Bei, see the political changes of Japan with my own eyes, passing a canyon by walking over a dinosaur, being transported in a book and being betrayed by the boy I loved. (A/N It's Fei in this story, don't get confused) I knew what I wanted, and I was going to get it, no matter what.

That's it, quite weird, I know. Maybe a bit of crap on the end, but I've had a serious writer's block for almost two weeks, I started this thing almost a month ago, slow writing, I know, but it's finished.  
Please R&R


End file.
